Soul Eater,Asura! Will he sacrifice for power or for his true love?
by Lilith The Skull Hunter
Summary: Asura has amnesia so he wont be himself also couples are LizXMifune PattyXBlackstar MakaXSoul CronaXKid also in my stories Crona is a girl so who do you think s Asuras true love?


After Maka defeated the kishin Asura she allowed the Kishin to live under the supervison of lord death...but the Asuras shadow madness is awakened and will stop at nothing to capture Asura and achieve complete power and madness oh and Cronas a girl in my story and Asura is shy and not a perv and in this story Asura has amnesia so he wont be himmself sadly you don like it!I dont like you!Couples are:MakaXSoul CronaXKid PattyXBlackStar and Unexpected crack Liz and Mifune

Guys this is the Unexpected Crack!No no no no its not MakaXAsura somone kind er and no maka chops

Asura:I wonder...I wonder...the wonders of the waters at shore for the black bird of demons willl achieve the yonders of yore...my imagination...is back...im wondering...and i fear death or do i fear death i wonder...

Make:Umm H-hi Asura!What are you talking about (A god he's still as creepy as hell!)

**Writer moment!**

**Lilith:Maka... remember the reason why Asura's is my favorite character is because he's kinda like me**

**Maka:Sorry Lilith!I didn't know**

**Blackstar:Hey why arn't I your fav character!**

**Lilith/Maka:HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE!?**

**Asura:Are you guys talking about me?**

**Soul:Maka! Laundrys finished!**

**Kid:Uhhg THIS PLACE IS SO ASMETRICAL!**

**Tsubaki:Calm down please and please everyone but Maka and Lilith lets get out of here..Oh Hi Asura! I didnt see you**

**Asura:H-H-Hi Ts-Tsubaki,umm bye Maka and Lilith**

**Blackstar:Keep the door closed you left it open and whats with the tie and skullhead?**

**Lilith:...Out!**

**Writer moment over**

****Maka:Well Asura i came here to tell you that Lord Death needs you

Asura:*thinking*Lord death...do i fear him or do i not?

When Maka and Asura gone to lord Death,Death ask Maka to leave so he could talk to Asura in silence he wants to talk to him about...dark matters

Death:Asura...*sips teas*there have been reports of a shadow of you attacking human souls..are you some how doing this?Killing humans?

Asura:I dont remember anything about killinng humans like how i dont remember being this..First Kishin or being 800 years old

Death:Hmmm I talk to Stien about this he said that all the madness can never be destroyed so it possibly formed itself into the shape of you...its true

Asura:*Sips tea*.! #$ this tea taste like ass!

Death:Really? *grabs Asura's tea*hmmm*Sips*! #$ your right this taste like ass!

Well um after that Asura goes back to Maka's house (which wear he sleeps on Maka's extra matress)Patty,Liz,Crona,Kid,Tsubaki,Mifune and Blackstar was over at Maka's

Shadow Asura:Dirty dirty ugly ugly city...dirty dirty ugly ugly Lord...grrr...AHHHHHH! *Eyes start glowing red*! #$ what is happening!...Big Bad Wolf...Fi Fi Fo fum this little human will sure be done!

Human:...uhhg! Its past my bedtime and wheres my house!

Shadow Asura:Hellloooo Dirty dirty human

Human:*nervously*uhhhh wh who are you

Shadow Asura:*stands up*IM slenderman with a face!

Human:Ahhhh!

Shadow Asura:little humans they can never escape im starving for some humans *jumps*Falls on human,Slashes*Yumm yumm!

Uhmmm now lets go to Maka's

Asura:*opens door*hello

Everyone:hello Asura

Asura:Im going to get going...wait umm Tsubaki? can I talk to you...in private?

Tsubaki:Huh?Ok

They both walk outside into an odd warm night with the only light is from the moon (Maka and everyone else is watching Bloody Mary the killing 4)

Tsubaki:Soo Asura what did you want to talk about?

Asura:Umm *Past Flashback*AHHH!*falls down

Tsubaki;Asura! are you ok?

Asura:*Thinking*Tsubaki..I hurt her?Maka she killed me?Humans Dieing..Madness Tsubaki im fine ok umm

Tsubaki:Ok thats good

Asura:Well Umm Ive been in l-love with you since I first talked to you

Tsubaki:?*thinking*Asura the Kishin the demon god is in love with me?Maybe there's a more softer side to that skinny creepy mind...actually he is kinda cute he reminds me of a little puppy,*Leans over*

Asura:*Leans back* uhh what are you d-doing?oof!

Tsubaki:*kisses Asura on the cheeks lightly,Giggles*

Asura:*blushes*,Umm Umm I remember when I hurt you when I was fighting you and the others,I didn't know why I was weakened...But now i know why

Tsubaki well wanna go back in?

Asura:Umm Ok,Tsubaki?

Tsubaki:Hmm?

Asyra:Do you want to go to the coffee shop?As a d-date?

Tsubaki:Of course i will *walks in with Asura*

Asura:Why are you guys hiding behind the couch?

Crona:B-B-B-BLOODY MARY CAME OUT!EEK!

Kid:Ahh SHes so Asymetrical!

Liz:Mifune! hold me!

Mifune:I dont see whats so scary Liz we're the only ones on the couch cuddling and making out *starts making out again*

Soul:Maka!Stop Holding me!

Maka:Fine -_-*Kisses Soul*

Soul:You didn't have to do that though

Patty:Its like 12:00 o clock shouldnt we go to sleep to school tomorrow

Blackstar;Tommorows saturday

Patty:Oh

Well after that everyone was sleeping at makas Mifune and Liz sleep on the couch cuddling Soul and Maka sleeps on Makas bed Asura and Tsubaki well Tsubaki wants to try cuddling like Liz and Mifune and Kid and Crona,Crona gives Kid a goodnight kiss and sleeps in Maka's room no one knows that that Asura and Tsubaki are a couple

Tsuabki:*wakes up*Its 6:00 *wakes up Asura*

Asura:Tsubaki uhhg what time is it?

Tsubaki:You wanna walk around the city?

Asura:Fine but if we reach the coffee shop then the date starts :-)

As Tsubaki (She slept in a guest room with only a bikini because it was hot even with air conditioning)And Asura(Slept in his underwear and dont get the idea they they had sex)They start walking around to flower shops and stuff like that hmm actually Asura bought Tsubaki some roses

Asura:cool well theres the coffee shop

Tsubaki:*walks in*Sees spirit(death scythe)*Ummm Hi

Spirit:Huh?*Thinking*Why are those lovebirds holding hands?...meh

Asura:Umm I would like2 lattes Shaken not stirred

Worker:Ok here

Asura:Thanks *gives 10$* Tsubaki lets go

Tsubaki Ok where we going?

Asura:Back to Maka's i dont have a house

When they gone to Maka's everynne was still asleep Asura and Tsubaki enjoy the "date" on Maka's table

Tsubaki:*sips*Soo umm how are you doing?

Asura:F-fine

Tsubaki:Do you wanna tell Maka and the others about us being a couple?

Asura:I think they'll figure it out soon

Tsubaki:Can i ask you a question?

Asura:What?

Tsubaki:what do you think about me

Asura:U-um I-I think Your the most prettyest kindsest girl in the world i think no one else is as beautiful as you *blushes*

Tsubaki:Oh *blushes*I I never knew you would be sweet as that

Asura:Oh *thinking*Those beautiful dark eyes that sweet dress she's wearing her cute face

Tsubaki:*Stands up*Eep!*Falls down Trips Asura*

Asura:Ahh!*falls on Tsubaki*

Well Basicly Asura falls on Tsubaki and there lips touch by accident and they start making out while everyone wakes up

Tsubaki:*stops making out*

Asura:lays next to Tsubaki on the floor*Well we're seeing things from...a different perspective

Maka:Why are you 2 laying on the floor?

BlackStar:Asura...IF you've been messin with my weapon

Asura:*Stands up*

Tsubaki:*Stands Up*Ummm Black Star I think you'll know *kisses Asura*

Asura:*Falls down*Shit*Blushes*

BlackStar:Tsubaki and Asura? WTF..That makes no sense

Maka:I find it cute!

Kid:Uhhg Crona when you kiss me remember to kiss me symetrically!

Crona:*Giggles*

Soul:Hey Maka wheres Liz and Mifune?They havin sex?

Mifune:*Growls*No we went outside at night

Liz:*Whispers*

Mifune:Oh god *hides something rubbery in his pocket*

Well that was a weird moment we go to shadow Asura after i show you this sound tape *Plays*

Liz:Moans Moans...! #$ me! ! #$ me!

Mifune:Ohhh yeah!

O.O Those people are gonna kill me when they figure that out

**Writer Moment**

**Lord Death:Lilith do you watch ! #$?**

**Lilith:hell no!I got that by some pervert boys**

**Death:Well you look interesting because of your skullhead and your named after a demon wife**

**Lilith:Lilith Chop!hehehehe**

**Writer moment over**

Shadow Asura:*Chews on head*grrr ITS SO BORING I WANT SOME EXITEMENT!*Sees Maka,BlackStar,Tsubaki,Soul,Kid,Patty,Liz,Crona and Asura*Ahhh Asura...Now he'll remember everything

Ok Sorry for the big jump cuz i got no ideas So we'll skip to the fightwhere Shadow Asura Covers the real Asura and now he remembers everything and now the weapons formed and later on Tsubaki gets out of her weapon form and Death has been defeated...again

Asura:HAHAHAHAHA SURRENDER TO THE MADNESS

Maka/Soul:Soul resonance! Kishin hunter!

Asura:HAHAHAHA! To WEAK!

Kid/Liz/Patty/:Soul resonance Noise level 100% Death cannon!

Asura:*Pulls out weapon*Cool Laser light show!

Blackstar/Tsubaki:Soul:resonance!Speed star!

Asura:Problem with plumbers?but problem solved! with our new item soul penetrtion!for only 99.99 souls! plus death!

Tsubaki:*turns into human form*Blackstar!

Asura:Ahhg! that hurts! whats happening to me? why do i feel this sudden attraction to her? I DONT GET IT and I now fear her!she will kill me but then i must kill her..NO! I cant! DO I THE FIRST KISHIN AM IN LOVE!?AHHG!Shall I kill her!Shall i achieve complete power?!

Shadow Asura's Voice:Asshole!Kill everyone kill her! weakling!shit Ill take care of her then!

A dark figure comes out of Asuras body...Shadow Asura fires a beam of whitte death at Tsubaki

Shadow Asura:TIME TO DIE!

Tsubaki Thinking:This is it im going to die...to my love my Puppy...my Asura...

Asura Thinking:Now I remember she she was my love my Tsubaki *Flash back*Those beautiful dark eyes in that cute dress...*flashback over*when we kissed if she dies i will never forgive myself I I am the Kishin I am learning...my imagination...I fear death and i will love and die of it...I see why its important now i cant turn back now

As The beam fires at Tsubaki suddenly Asura jumps in front of the attack and made his final blast and it destroyed both of the Asuras Tsubaki runs over to Asura the real one

Tsubaki:Asura...Please dont die!*Starts crying*

Asura:...Your b-beautiful blue eyes shine like the stars in the night sky...

Tsubaki:Asura...

Asura:*Kisses Tsubaki*Goodbye...my love...

After that THE STORY STILL NOT OVER GUYS!Maka,Blackstar,Soul,Liz and evryone else try to make Tsubaki feel better that night

Tsubaki:*sob*Sob*Sniff*sniff*

Maka:Dont worry Tsubaki tomorrow you'll probably feel better

Soul:Yeah com on he's just a Kishin you can find more fish in the sea?

Tsubaki:*Cries more*

Liz:Soul!

Soul:Hey sorr *cuts off*

Tsubaki:*sniff*Im going to t-take a w-walk *sniff*alone..

After that Tsubaki walks around death city until..

Tsubaki:Asura...His red eyes cute reactions...my little puppy..my love..*Sob*Sob*Falls down*

?:Hello...My love *holds out hand*

Tsubaki:?*looks up Gasp*Asura!*Takes hand*

Asura:Your eyes glisten in the moonlight your hair is like soft silk i devote my life to you..I am your puppy

Tsubaki:When you died i thought about you...your blood red eyes your shiny hair your cute reactions I never noticed these

Asura:I made i poem while i was being resurected When im apart from you

when your in danger

my heart is dieing

when i see your beautiful face

when i see your beautiful dress

My heart is looking for you

Under the blue

Under the red

Forever shall we be together

Tsubaki:Asyra..Thats so beautiful

Asura:like you

Tsubaki:*Kisses Asura on the lips*

Asura:*blushes*Kisses Tsubaki*I love you

Tsubaki:I love you too

**Final Writers moment for dis story**

**Lilith:Ok well that took me 4 days to plan out and write**

**Faggot nerd fans:EWW THAT SUCKS ASURA AND TSUBAKI EWWWW **

**Lilith:Im skull hunter lilith FEEL MY FLESH HOOKS!**

**Faggot nerd fans:YOU STILL SUUUuuuu**

**Lilith UHG i hate people like that comment good you like it YAY you hate it FEEL MY FLESH HOOKS Oh and Mifune its sticking out again**

**Mifune:DONT TALK BOUT DAT!**


End file.
